Crushing plants of the above mentioned kind are well known and are used e.g. to refine blast rock into gravel. It is desirable to provide a crushing plant that is moveable, such that it can be operated at different locations, e.g. at a road construction site. However, in mobile operation, raw material is often fed to the crushing plant using an excavator or the like, which means that a lot of raw material may be instantaneously fed to the crushing plant. The result may be that the crusher stops, which causes an interruption in the production and necessitates manual clearing up of the crusher to enable restart of the crushing plant.